Melancholy power ch1
by Seraphic element
Summary: ›]ÓÐÕl±³áá‘ZÓÁ ²»Ô“


Melancholy power ch.1

¦³®É±I¹æ¤Ó¨I­«,¨­Ãä§Ï©»¥u¬OÆ[²³,§Aªº·P¨ü¨S¦³¤HÀ´¡K

Ãø±o½Ö¦Û§i¾Ä«i,Åé¶KÅý¤H®æ¥~·P°Ê,·R¤W¥L«e«á¥Î¤£¨ì¤@¤ÀÄÁ¡K

¤j¦h¼Æ¤H³£¬Û¦P¡K³ßÅwªº¥u¬O·R±¡ªºÁy¤Õ¡K

ªù¥~¬Oº©¤Ñ¥Õ¯í¯íªº³·,¨S°±¤îªº¤U­Ó¤£°±¡K

  
¡u¯uªv¡K¡v

«H¤]±qÂø»x¬[ªº«á¤è©ï°_ÀY¨Ó,²´¯«¶¶¶Õªº±æ¦V¯uªv©Ò¦bªº¦ì¸m,

¿h¨£¦W¦rªº¥D¤Hµo§bªº¨S¦³¤ÏÀ³ªº¾®µøµÛªù¥~¡C

³o¸Ì¬O«H¤]¤Î¯uªv¤u§@ªº«K§Q©±,¥L­Ì¨â¤H¤À§O¦b¤£¦Pªº¦ì¸m, 

«H¤]¥¿¦bÂ\©ñ·s¥Xª©ªºÂø»x,¾ã»ôªº±Æ¦C¦bÂø»x¬[¤W³o¬O¥L¨C¤éªº¤u§@¡C  


¦Ó¯uªv´N²ßºD©Êªº¯¸¦b¦¬»È¾÷«eµ¥«Ý«È¤Hªº¥úÁ{,

¥­±`³o­Ó®É¶¡Á`¬O¦³¤£¤Ö«È¤H,µÛ¦^®a«e¶R¨Ç«K·í¡B¹s­¹¡B¤é¥Î«~,

¥L¦£¸LªºÂIºâ©M¥]¸Ë,¯º®e«o¤£¯Ê,¨ÌµMÀéÄêªº®i¶}¡C

°£¤F¥L­Ì¨â¤H¤§¥~,¥t¥~ÁÙ¦³¨â­Ó­û¤u,¬O±µ´À¥L­Ì½ü­È¤u§@,¯à°÷¨£­±ªº®É¶¡¬O¦b¤j®a¥æ¯Z¤u§@¡C

²{¦b«K§Q©±¤@­Ó«È¤H³£¨S¦³,¥~­±¤UµÛ¤j­·³·,¨S¦³«È¤H¦n¹³¬OÀ³¸Ó,

¥Õáøáøªº³·¾B»\¤F«K§Q©±ªº¬Á¼þªù,³o¸Ì¦n¹³³Q¥@¬É¿ò§Ñ¤F¦üªº,®¨®¨ªºÂÃ°_¨Ó¡K

¯uªv¤ß·Q:¡u¨S¦³·|¿ï¾Ü¦b¤j­·³·¶]¥h¶RªF¦è§a¡K¬Ý¨Ó«Ý·|¤S­n¥X¥~¶Ð³·¡K¡v

©BÂPªº·t¦Û©ê«è,¤£¦b·NªºÅ¥¨ì«H¤]©I¥s¦Û¤v,¦p¹Úªì¿ôªº¦^À³

¡u¡K¤°»ò!!??¡v²´·ú¹ï¤W«H¤]ªº²´·ú,ªí±¡±aÂIºÃ´bªº±æµÛ¥L,´Á«Ý«áªÌªº¦^À³¡C

¡u¯uªv¡K¦³ÂI¨Æ·Q·Q§AÀ°­Ó¦£¡K¡v«H¤]­±¦³Ãø¦âªº««¤UÀY,¦ü¥G¦b´M§ä¦X¾Aªºµü·J,«rºò¼L®Bªº¡Bºò½K¬ÜÀYªº¨H«ä,

ªoµM·PÄ±¨ì¯uªvºòÂê¦Û¤vªº²´¯«,¤èªÖ©ï°_ÀY¨Ó,µø½u«h±æ¦V¥~­±¡C

¡u«H¤]¡K¡v¯uªvÃöª`ÉY¡B§Ô¤£¦íªº¶}¤f»´³ê¥L¡u¦³¤°»ò¨Æ?¡v

¡KÀ°¨ì§Aªº,§Ú³£Ä@·NÀ°¦£§A,µL½×¤°»ò¨Æ§Ú³£¤@©wÀ°§A¡C

¨S»¡¥X¤fªº¤@¥y¡K¡u¡K¬O³o¼Ë¡K§Ú§Æ±æ§AÀ°¦£§Ú¥hÂå°|¤@´¯¡K¡v

¨}¤[,«H¤]²×©ó¶}¤f»´¹D,µø½u¨ÌÂÂÂê©w¥~­±ªº¥@¬É,

¡u¡K¦³¤@­Ó¤H¤J°|¨â¦~¡K¥L¨S¦³ªB¤Í¡K¨S¦³¿Ë¤H¡K¡K¡vÁn­µ¦p­I»wªº¡B²@µL°_¥ñªº»¡ªk,

§Ë±o¯uªv³Ú¯º¬Ò«D¡B³Y²§ªº¬ÝµÛ¥L¡u§A¸ò¥L¤°»òÃö«Y?¡v

¡u¡K¡K§Ú¡Kºâ¤£¤W¬O¥LªB¤Í¡K¡K¡v«H¤]°±¹y¤U¨Ó,«ä¦Ò¤@·|¡u¡K§Ú§Æ±æ§A¸ò¥L¥i¥H°µªB¤Í¡K¡v

µø½u²×©ó²¾Âà¨ì¥L¨­¤W,²´¯«®¦¤ÁªºÀµ¨D¥L¡C

Å¥½},¯uªv¤@®É¤£¯à»¡¤£¥X¸Ü¨Ó,³Y²§ªº·Q

¡m§Úªº¼Ë¤l¬Ý¨Ó¯uªº«Ü±I¹æ¶Ü!?¡K­n§A²Ê¤ß¬°§Ú§äªB¤Í¶Ü?¡n

«Ý¤F¤@·|,«H¤]°Ê§@¦³ÂI¿ðºÃ,²×©ó©ñ±óµ¥«Ý¯uªvªº¦^µª,ÂàÀYÄ~Äò¤u§@¡C

©±¤º¦^´_¤§«eªº¥­ÀR,¥u¦³«H¤]Â\©ñÂø»xªºÁn­µ¡B¨â¤Hªº©I§lÁn¡B­·³·Án¡K¯uªvªº¤ß¸õÁn¡K

  
¯uªv§bº¢ªº¬ÝµÛ«H¤],·P¨ü¦Û¤vªº¤ß¸õ,¦å²G¦b¦åºÞ¤Uªº·PÀ³

¡u¡K¬°¤°»ò!!??¡vÅ¥¨£¦Û¤vÂí©wªºÁn­µ,¤£¸TÀ~¤@¸õ,¦Û¤v¥i©Èªº°²­±¤Õ¡C

«H¤]¨S¦³©ïÀY,­IµÛ¥LÄ~Äò¤u§@,¤â¨S¦³°±¤U¨ÓªºÄ~ÄòÂ\©ñ¤@¥»¥»ªº®Ñ¥Z¡u¡K§A¤£Ä@·N³£¤£­nºò¡K¡v

¡u¡K¦nªº¡K¡v¯uªv·Q¤]¨S¦³¦A·Q,À³©Ó³o­Ó©_©Çªº­n¨D,ÀH§Y§CÀY­W¯º¦Û¤vªº·MÄø¡C

¡u¡K¨ºÁÂÁÂ§A¡K¯uªv¡v¨S¦³¦^ÀY,«H¤]¤ß¸Ì®I«è¦Û¤vªº¦Û¨p¡C

¨ä¹ê¤@¦­±q¯uªvªº²´¯«¤w¸gª¾¹D¹ï¦Û¤vªº·PÄ±,¥u¬O¥L¤@ª½§ê§@ºz¤£ª¾±¡,

°¸º¸¤u§@µL²á¡B©±çE±IÀRªº®É­Ô,Á`·Q®³¯uªv¨Ó¶}ª±¯º,

¦ý¬OÁ×§K¶Ë®`¬Û¤è²H²HµMªº¥æ±¡,¥u±oÄ~ÄòªOµÛÁy¬Û³B,¤ß·Q:¡m¤£¯à®³±I¹æ¨Ó°µÂÇ¤f,´M¨D¤@­Ó¤H·R¤W§a¡K¡n

¡u¡K³·°±¤F,§Ú¥h¶Ð³·¡K¡v

¥­ÀRªº©±¤l,¤£ª¾´ç¹L¦h¤Ö¨H±Iªº¤À¬í,

¨â¤H¨HÀqªº¦U¦Û¤u§@,¨º¥÷¹çÀR±o¥i©È,¨¬¥H§]¾½¤@­Ó¤Hªº¤ß«ä»P·PÄ±¡C

¯uªvµ¥¨ì­·³·µy¬°·²®§,¤w«æ¤£¤Î«Ý°k¶]¥X³o¨à,¥O¤H²¿®§ªºªÅ¶¡,®³°_¶Ð¤l´NÂà¨­Â÷¶},¨Sµ¥«Ý«H¤]ªº¤ÏÀ³¡C

¯uªv±aÂI¶Ì®ðªº¬ÝµÛ©I¥Xªº¤f®ðÅÜ¦¨¤@¹Î¥Õ·Ï,©ñ¤U³·¶Ð,·b´|·L§NªºÂù¤â,

¼L¨¤¤£¸T«Ä¤l®ðªº·L¦V¤W´­,ÀRÀRªº·P¨üµÛ¥V¤Ñªº§N­á,

·Q°_¨à®É¸òªB¤Í¤@°_¦b³·¦a¤W,¶]¨Ó¶]¥hªº¥´°_³·¾Ô,Ãh©À¦^®a¸ô®|¥²Å¥¨£ªº»]¨T¤õ¨®®ð¦æ¾p¡C

¦b³o¸Ì¨S¦³¨S¦³²`¥æªºªB¤Í¡B¨S¦³»]¨T¤õ¨®ªº¸ô¹L¡B¨S¦³ª±¹L¤@¦¸³·¾Ô¡K

¦³ªº¬O¦P¼Ë·|¤U³·ªº¤ÑªÅ¡B¨C¤Ñ­«½Æªº¥Í¬¡¼Ò¦¡¡B¬Ý¤£¨ìº©¤ÑÁc¬Pªº¤ÑªÅ¡K

  
·í¸ò«H¤]¸ò¥L»¡¥X­n¨D®É,¨ºµuµu¤@¬íÄÁ,²×©ó³£©ú¥Õ¤°»ò³£ÅÜ¤F,¤@ª½¥u¬O¦Û¤vÅÜ±o®`©È±I¹æ,

¥H¬°·|·R¤W¤@­Ó¤H,½Öª¾¤£¹L¬O±I¹æªºÂÇ¤f¡K

  
¡u¤µ¤é¨¯­W§A­Ì¤F!¦A¨£!¡v±µ¯Zªº¦P¨Æ¯º¬Õ¬Õªº¸ò«H¤]¥´©Û©I¡u¤µ¤é¤U¤j³·°Ú,¤p¤ß¦æ°Õ!¡v

ÀH§Y¬Ý¨£¥L´§´§¤âªº¹D§O¡u¨º¦A¨£¤F!¡v

¡u§Ú¨«¤F,¦A¨£!¡v¯uªv¥ç¸òÀH¨ä«á·L¯º¹D§O,ºCºCªº¨«ªñ«H¤]¨­«á¡u¡K«H¤]¡K§A¡K¡v

¡u¯uªv,ÁÂÁÂ§AÀ°¦£¡K¶â¡K³o¬O¨º­Ó¤HªºÂå°|©Ð¸¹,³Â·Ð§A¤F!¡v

«H¤]±yµMªº°±¤U¸}¨B,±N¤@±i¤p¯È±ø»¼µ¹¥L,Án­µ¨Ì¿à§N²H¡u¨º§Ú¥ý¨«¤F,¦A¨£!¡v»y²¦´N§Ö¨BÂ÷¥h,¯d¤U´h¦í¤Fªº¥L¡C

¯uªv««¤UÀYªº­W¯º:¡u¬O¶Ü¡K¤@¥yÁÂÁÂ¡Kºâ¤°»ò¡K¡v

ÀqµMªº¾®µø¤â¤ßªº¤p¯È±ø,¼ã¯óªº¦rÅé : [¼í XXÂå°|1108¯f©Ð]

¡u¨º©ú¤Ñ´N¥h¬Ý¬Ý³o­Ó¼í§a¡K¡v¯uªvÁqÁqªÓªºÄ~Äò«e¦æ,¬J¦¨¨Æ¹ê, Ãi±o¦A«ä¦Ò,¶X©ú¤Ñ¥ð°²´N¥hÂå°|¦æ¤@½ë¡C

¤ÑªÅ¶Âº£º£ªº,¤@Áû¬P¬P¤]¨S¦³¡K

¼v¤l³Q¸ô¿O©Ô±o¨­¼vªøªøªº¡K

±I¹æ©l²×³­¦b¯uªvªº¨­®Ç¡K

¤ß«äÄÆ¸¨¦b§A¨­¤W¡B²´²µ¸Ì¡B·L®zªº®ð®§¡K

¦pªG¨S¦³¥Ã»·,¨º¤]À³¸Ó¨S¦³¬É­­¡K¼í¶}¤Fµ¡¤l,»´»´ªº­Ê¾aµÛµ¡®Ø¡C

Âå°|ÀR®¨®¨ªº,°¸º¸Å¥¨ìªº³£¬OÂå¥Í¸ô¹LªºÁn­µ¡BÅ@¤h±À°ÊÂå°|¾¹§÷ªºÁn­µ¡K³t³t¦Ó¹L¡C

³o¨à¬O¿W³B¤@¶¨,¨S¦³¤H·|·Q¨ì¹Fªººë¯«¬ì¯f©Ð---11¼Ó¡C

¬Q¤Ñ¤Uªº³·,¥Õ¯í¯í¡B°{°{«Gªº¾Qº¡,¸ò¥L¨­¬ï¥Õ¦âªºÂå°|¦çªA,¬Ý±o¼í²´·úµhµhªº,¤U·NÃÑªºÀ¿«ø²´·ú¡C

­·§N§Nªº§j°Êµ¡Ã®,³æÁ¡¦çªA³zµÛ´H·N,§Ô¤£¦íÃÛ¤U¨Ó­w¦bµ¡Âi,¥ÎÂù¤â¦«µÛÀY,²´·ú¤´ÂÂÂê©w¥Õ½J½Jªº³·¦a¡C

­è¨B¤U¨ì¹F¥Øªº¦aªº¤Ú¤h,¯uªv·P¨ü´H­·§j¦V¦Û¤v,©ÔºòÀV¶µªº³ò¤y,©I¤@¤f®ð,¬ÝµÛ¥Õ·Ï®ø¥¢§N­·¤¤,

¤S½ñ¥X¦a¤W¤@¹Î¤p¤pªº³·²y,ÂÇ¥H®ø°£´H·N,ÅåÄ±¦Û¤v«Ä¤l®ðªºÁ|°Ê,¼L¨¤·L¦V¤W´­ªº¼J¯º¦Û¤v¥®¸X¦æ°Ê,

§Ô¤£¦í¤j¤O½ñ¨B¦VÂå°|ªºªù¤f¡C

  
¬ðµMÀY³»³Q¤@¹Î¦B³·Å§À»,§N¦B¦Bªº·PÄ±ª½½Ä¨­Åé,¯uªv¥ß§Y©ï°_ÀY¨Ó¹î¬Ý,¾ãé¿Âå°|¥u¦³¤@­Óµ¡¤l¶}±Ò,

¤@­Ó¨­¼v­w¦bµ¡¥x«á,ÀR®¨®¨ªº­ÁÀý«e¤è,²´·ú§N§Nªº¥¿ª½µø¥L,¡C

  
¯uªv¹Ä¤@¤f®ð,­W¯º¦Û¤v­Ë·°ªº±½°£ÀY¤W³·ªá,¤£¦ÛÄ±¦a»P¹ï¤è¤¬¬ÛÀü²´,Âù¤èÀq¤£§@Án,

¥uÄ±±o¹ï¤è²´·ú«G´¹´¹,¬X³nªºÀY¾vÀH­·ÄÆ´²,¥ÕÕ®ªºÁyÃe,»·¬Ý¨º¤H¨àÀ³¸Ó¬Oªø¦í¦bÂå°|ªº¡C

¤£ª¾¹L¤F¦h¤[,ÀV¤l¶}©l»Äµh,¨­Åé¤£¯à¦A©è¨ü´H­·, ¤~¤£±Ë¨º¤H¨à,ÁÚ¨B¶i¤JÂå°|¡C

¡u¡K½Ð°Ý¡K1108¸¹¦b¨º¸Ì?¡v¯uªv¨Ó¨ì11¼Ó---§N²M¡B¹çÀRªº¸ß°Ý³B«e¡C

¤@­Ó¥ØµLªí±¡¡B²´·ú¥Rº¡ºÃ°ÝªºÅ@¤h¤Ï°Ý:¡u§A¸ò¥L¤°»òÃö«Y?¡v

¬O¦Û¤v³£´¿¸g°Ý¹L«H¤]ªº°ÝÃD,¦ý¬Oµª®×«o¬O¤£¦P,³Ì«áªºµ²ªG¤S¬O§_¤£¦P©O?

¡u¡K¡Kºâ¬O¡KªB¤Í§a¡K¡v

¥L·Q¤F¤@·|,¦Û¤v¸ò³o­Ó¯À¥¼¿Ñ­±ªº¤H§¹¥þ¨S¦³¥ô¦óÃö«Y,¬°¤°»ò­n»¡¦Û¤v¬O¥LªºªB¤Í?

¬O¬°¤FÃÒ©ú¦Û¤v¸ò«H¤]¬O¤£¦Pªº¤H¶Ü?¨º­ÓÅ@¤h¦ü¥G¨Ã¤£¬O¤Ó»´©ö¬Û«H¯uªvªº»¡¸Ü,µÛ¥L¶ñ¼g¤@¥÷±´¯fªí®æ¡C

¡u¨º§Aµ¥µ¥§a¡K§Ú­n°Ý°ÝÂå¥Í¤Î¯f¤Hªº§å­ã¡C¡v

»¡½}´NÂ÷¶}¯uªvªºµø½u,®ø¥¢¦b¯f©Ð¨«´YªººÉÀY¡C

¯uªv§¤¦b¸ß°Ý³B«eªº´È¤l¤W,¤@ºØ¤£¦wªº·PÄ±¤£Â_ÂX´²,²´¬ÝµÛ¡uºë¯«¯f¬ì¡vªº«ü¥ÜµP,¦^·Q¨ºÅ@¤hªº²´¯«,

²q·Q¦pªG¥L¬OÄY­«ºë¯«¯fªÌ,¨º¥i¤£±o¤F...­n¬O¶X²{¦b¨S¦³¤H¦b,·È¨««Kºâ¤F¡K

¦ý¬O¥L´N¬O¤£·Q°Ê¡K¨S¦³²z¥Ñªº¯d¤U,¬°ªº¬O¨£¨£¨º­Ó¡uºâ¬OªB¤Íªº¤H¡v¡C

¡u¤ô³¥¥ý¥Í¶Ü?§A¥i¥H¤J¥h¤F¡Cª½¦æ¥ªÃäªº¯f©Ð´N¬O¤F¡C¡v­è¤~ªºÅ@¤h¦^¨Ó¸ò¯uªv»¡§¹´N§¤¦^­ì¦ì¤u§@¡C

¯uªvºCºCªº²¾°Ê¸}¨B¦V«e,«á­±ªºÅ@¤h¦A¥[¦h¤@¥y:¡u¡K¦³¤°»ò¨Æ´N½Ð«ö¯fªùªº¹a¥s§Ú­Ì¡C¡v

¥L¦³ÂI´jµMªº¦^ÀY,«o¬Ý¦oªºªí±¡¬O¤@Áy¿Ë¤Áªº·L¯º,¤ß¤¤¤@¼e,§Ô¤£¦í·L¯º:¡uÁÂÁÂ!¡v

¨Ó¨ì1108¸¹¯f©Ð«e,ªùªº¦W¦rª©µP¼gµÛ¡u¤s®ú ¼í¡v¡C

¯uªv²`©I§l´N¶}ªù¤J¥h¤F¡u¹ï¤£°_!¥´ÂZ¤F!¡v


End file.
